Toda su vida
by bea black
Summary: Songfic. Dos personas que se aman separadas por el destino. Pero el amor es mas fuerte...incluso que la muerte.


_Este es mi primer songfic. Lo tenía escrito incluso antes que la otra historia que tengo publicada pero no me había atrevido a subirlo._

_Espero que les guste. La cancion en la que me he inspirado se llama "Un mar de estrellas" de Warcry. En mi opinion preciosa. ^^_

_Y por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece a mi._

* * *

_**Amanece y sentado junto al mar**_

**_La mirada fija en la inmensidad_**

Alli se encontraba el, al final del acantilado como siempre, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a nada y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del infinito Allí nadie le molestaba y se pasaba todo el día sentado y dándole vueltas todos los días a aquella situación…. ¿cómo pudo pasar?

**_Esbozando una sonrisa_**

**_Imaginando no despertar_**

Recuerda los momentos felices que pasó y no puede evitar sonreírse a si mismo. Era tan feliz….no quiere volver a la realidad, es demasiado cruel para el…tanto que cuando regresa de su mundo y se topa con este, desearía no despertar de su feliz sueño.

**_Hubo un tiempo en el que el hombre fue feliz_**

**_Disfrutando cada día su existir_**

Ese hombre recuerda… antes si era feliz. Amaba despertarse cada mañana y saber que siempre habría algo por lo que seguir luchando. Estaba siempre ajetreado pero feliz, le gustaba vivir así, entregándose al máximo y disfrutando de las cosas de cada día como si fuese el último de su existencia

**_Ella era toda su vida_**

**_Su principio y su fi_****_n_**

La amaba a ella. Ella lo era todo para el. Era el motivo que le hacía vivir.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. No aprovechó todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasó junto a ella para demostrarle cuanto le importaba que siempre estuviera a su lado. Y lo lamentaría toda su vida.

**_Y aunque el mar se la llevo_**

No se lo dijo y…se fue. Se la arrebataron cuando más falta le hacía. Necesitaba que lo apoyara, que estuviera a su lado cuando sus ánimos decayeran

**_El aun oye su voz_**

**_Susurrándole frases de amor_**

Pero para el es como si aún estuviese junto a el. Hay veces que cree oírla dándole ánimos para continuar su vida….pero esta vacía sin ella y no puede continuar así.

El sigue escuchándola tan vívidamente como si se encontrara a su lado, ahora solo vive de sus recuerdos, no es capaz de llenarse con otra cosa.

**_Cada día se le ve_**

**_Sentado al amanecer_**

**_Esperando verla volver_**

La vida que lleva desde entonces es siempre la misma rutina, pasa todos los días esperándola fielmente por si acaso vuelve…el tiene esa esperanza lo único que le queda de esta triste vida si es que puede considerarse eso.

**_Un deseo cada amanecer_**

**_Y un lamento cada atardecer_**

**_Esperando hoy de ese amor_**

**_Que la muerte venga pronto a por el_**

Y que más puede pedir, que puede anhelar con mas fuerza que encontrar la manera de volver a reunirse con ella. No le importaría dar nada a cambio con tal de volver otra vez junto a ella, ni siquiera su vida. Si fuera tan fácil…estaría dispuesto a darla inmediatamente por tan solo volver a estar con su amada

**_Mas un día ya no apareció_**

**_En la playa ya no se le vio_**

Y un día se dejo de ver a aquel hombre solitario, aquel del que se contaba que ya no tenía alma, y quizás fuera cierto. Nunca había vuelto a hablar con nadie mas no tenía nada que lo atara a ningún lado simplemente pasaba las horas en la playa, en su lugar preferido. Hasta que desapareció.

_**Ya por fin está contento**_

_**La muerte se lo llevo**_

Y tras mucho cavilar tomo una decisión. Para muchos la más cobarde, para otros la más fácil. Él no lo veía así. Simplemente era la forma de volver a estar completo, de volver a ser feliz. ¿Por qué nadie más lo veía como él?

**_Y en el cielo se les ve_**

**_Casi hasta el amanecer_**

**_Por fin juntos otra vez_**

Desde que el hombre desapareció cuanta la leyenda que todas las noches dos figuras aparecen en el acantilado y se pierden entre la niebla. Una extraña niebla que dura hasta el amanecer. Nadie se atreve a ir en esas noches por allí. Pero si miran al cielo en las noches despejadas pueden observarse lo que parecen dos siluetas entrelazadas. Y suele oírse, nadie sabe si es el viento del mar, o verdaderamente el suspiro de alivio de alguien que ha pasado muchos tormentos.

**_Se reflejan sobre el mar_**

**_Al llegar la oscuridad_**

**_Y las lágrimas ya no volverán._**

Desde aquella noche, todas y cada una de ellas, si se presta atención se ven reflejados sobre el mar dos lagrimas que se transforman hasta convertirse solo en ilusiones.

Ilusiones de un hombre que perdió lo que más amaba en esta vida y que la perdida lo sumió en un estado de profunda angustia y dolor.

¿De verdad era posible sufrir tanto por alguien?

Desde luego James pensaba que sí.

Ella realmente no se merecía el cruel destino al que le había arrastrado aquel desdichado de Turner.

Y al final, cuando ella por fin se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería, el destino le jugó un mala pasada y la arranco de los brazos que le esperaban en tierra firme.

Si tan solo hubiese podido vengarse de el...pero nunca más se supo de lo que fue de aquel barco.

Sin embargo el esperaba sin descanso. Esperaba pacientemente que algún día regresara y todos se equivocaran. Pero ese dia nunca llegó y tal y como se acabo la vida de su amada, se acabó su paciencia.

Entonces, ya fuese por suerte o por el azar consiguió reunirse con Elisabeth, que lo estaba esperando desde el momento en que ocurrió aquella desgracia.

Dos almas que estaban destinadas a unirse no habían podido ser separadas ni siquiera por el destino, la muerte había vuelto a juntarlas, tal y como debía de haber sido desde un principio.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Quejas, recomendaciones y demas en un review ok?_

_adiooos!_

_bea_black_


End file.
